Don't Let Go (Puckleberry)
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Puckleberry one shot


A/N: Its a quiet day, and had a few one shot story ideas invading my head. I thought I would do another Puckleberry one-shot. Perhaps one day I'll attempt a full Puckleberry story. For now, I hope you enjoy the story. This takes place during Season 2, after Rachel makes out with Puck. Finn breaks up with her, and little does Rachel know that her Noah Puckerman wants more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Mature Rating.

Song: Don't let go by David Archuleta

Puck and Rachel were in her bedroom, full make out session, until Rachel remembered what had led her back into her former boyfriend's arms. Rachel was upset that Finn wasn't truthful about his affair with Santana. Even though they were broken up at the time. She was ready to eventually forgive him and move forward. She was also honest about her making out with Puck. It was a mistake, and she realizes he was hurt. But, Finn dumped her despite telling her he would Never break up with her. Plus he forgave Quinn for lying about paternity of her baby and sleeping with Pyck vut couldn't forgive her.

And where was she now? Back into Noah's arms despite how amazing he felt and lips on her. If she were honest, Rachel always had a soft spot for Noah. They didn't date long, but they knew each other since Birth. Now showed her his caring and loving side, while everyone else saw his badass ways.

Noah had his hands caressing her breasts and kissing her neck leaving love bites along the way. Noah enjoyed being with Rachel, but of course he had reputation to uphold. He wondered why guys like Finn and Sam got the girls. Rachel summed it up a year ago when she broke up with him.

Flashback:

Rachel: Because you're kind of a jerk. No offense.

End of Flashback.

Yes, Noah Puckerman was a manwhore, but the only person who knew the person who knew him best was Rachel Berry. Finn was his best friend and he did cross the line sleeping with Quinn and making out with Rachel. He actually had feelings for Rachel that began years ago. He wanted Rachel for himself. He didn't want to be that guy on the side.

After another long make out session, Rachel pulled away. Puck sighed.

Rachel: Noah, this has been lovely but I don't know if this is right. I need to come up with a way to get Finn back.

Puck: Rachel, despite your craziness, maybe you don't belong with Finn. Finn is my boy, but you're too good for him. Don't you get tired going back and forth with Finn? Ever wonder why we find ourselves drawn to each other over and over?

Rachel looked down. "No we shouldn't discuss this. Noah, you're an amazing guy. I've already ruined your friendship.

Puck: Baby, can't you see what is right in front of you? *kissing her again*

Rachel kissed back, and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance.

Puck: Mmm baby, go ahead tell me you don't want me.

Rachel: Then I would be lying, but I need time. Please respect that.

Puck: *sigh* Rachel, when you decide give me a call. I'm not giving up.

Rachel watches as Noah walked out of her room, her heart still beating. She definitely felt something foe Noah, but Finn was ger destiny. Or was he?

Rachel soon laid down on her bed, feeling empty. She thought that she would fall asleep and dream of Finn. Instead, Noah Puckerman filled her dreams. Noah...

A week passed and Rachel did her best to avoid Noah, even though they saw each other in Glee. Puck hated not being able to hold her and tell everyone that Rachel was his. It made him sick to see Rachel hurting because Finn decided to act like a hypocrite at times.

Mr. Shue: Okay new directions, who would like to start us off with a song?

Puck knew this was his chance. He would make Rachel see that HE was her guy, not Finn.

Puck grabbed his guitar. Cleared his throw and walked to the front of the class. " I have something, Shue."

WS: Wow, okay, Puck go for it.

Finn gave him a confused look, then watched the glances Puck sent Rachel's way.

Finn: What the hell dude?! You're my wingman.

Puck: Contrary belief, its not all about you, Finnocense.

Rachel: Noah?

Puck: This is for Rachel. Please open your eyes and see what is in front of you. Don't. Let go...

"Don't Let Go" (A/N: By David Archuleta)

(Rachel)

I know that look in your eyes  
I don't wanna say goodnight  
Do anything to change your mind  
Try to make you see the light

You turn your back and still I say  
Anything to make you stay  
Put up walls, made of heartbreak  
Try to hide your love away

I'm standing here, you're giving me nothing  
Try to heal your heart break through the door

Hold on, hold on, is what I'm doing  
So strong, so strong, what I'm feeling  
It's too much, too much, oh  
Don't let go, don't let go

There's something that you're going through  
Wish that I could fix for you  
You don't have to be alone  
I don't wanna let you go

I'm standing here, you're giving me nothing  
Try to heal your heart break through the door  
Call it love, call it what you want to  
It's the only thing that matters anymore

Hold on, hold on, is what I'm doing  
It's so strong, so strong, what I'm feeling  
It's too much, too much, oh  
Don't let go, oh, don't let go, don't let go, oh

Some days are cold but together  
One day we'll both change the weather  
And it gets better

Ooh, hold on, hold on, is what I'm doing  
It's so strong, so strong, what I'm feeling  
It's too much, too much, oh  
Don't let go, oh, don't let go, don't let go

As soon as Puck finished, he glanced at Rachel then walked out the room. Rachel was stunned, but halfway through the song, she realized Noah was right. It has always been Noah. Finn was gee first love, but what she felt for Noah was real. Rachel got up, and Finn was upset.

Finn: What the hell Rachel?!

Rachel: I'm sorry Finn, for everything. But Noah is right. It has been him the whole time. I have to let you go, but I can't lose Noah.

Finn: You're making a mistake.

Rachel: No Finn, my mistake was letting you walk all over me. Sorry.

Rachel stormed out and saw Puck walking down the hallway, and she yelled, "Noah!"

Puck: What Berry? Came to make me feel worse?

Rachel: For a badass you're so blind.

Puck: I know you're not questioning my badassness.

Rachel walked up to him, kissing him.

Puck: what are you doing, Crazy Berry?

Rachel: Promise Me one thing Noah..

Puck: What?

Rachel smiled. "Don't let go!"

Puck smiled. " About time Berry."

Rachel: Noah?

Puck: Yes?

Rachel: Kiss me or lose me forever..

Puck: Oh baby ill show do more than that. I love you Rachel Berry.

Rachel: I love you too, Noah Pyckerman.

Rachel and Puck missed and smiled as Finn walked by glaring.

Puck: Lets finish at home.

Rachel: Lead the way...

Puckleberry is happening!

A/N: AWE another story done. Read & Review please.


End file.
